


Of Flayed Wolves and Sea Dragons

by Hermione_LeStrange_2018



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, mention of Lyanna Stark/Cersei Lannister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_LeStrange_2018/pseuds/Hermione_LeStrange_2018
Summary: What if things happened a little differently in Westeros? Ramsay Bolton close with the Starks and Yara Greyjoy falling for the Dragon Queen.This is a reimagining of Game of Thrones. It will follow along with the books and tv series with changes to fit the pairings.





	Of Flayed Wolves and Sea Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, for those who haven’t read my work I tend to make AU stories that follow a storyline/canon divergent from a book or show. In this case I’m taking parts from the books and show.
> 
> This story pretty much follows along with the Game of Thrones story but with changes that go with my OTPs. The main pairings in this AU story are:  
> Ramsay and Sansa  
> Daenerys and Yara
> 
> Side pairings:  
> Jon and Ygritte  
> Grey worm and Missandei
> 
> Mention pairing: Lyanna Stark and Cersei Lannister
> 
> Ramsay is still a sadistic arsehole but I’ve made some changes for him to fall in love/become obsessed with Sansa. NO RAPE, the relationship between Ramsay and Sansa will be consensual.
> 
> If AU and canon divergent stories aren’t your cup of tea you should probably turn back now.
> 
> I’m posting the epilogue first and the first chapter after it. Trust me, it will make sense. I will be following the both the books and television series.

**DAENERYS**

 

It was ten years ago when the _Long Night_ had ended. Tens of thousands of people had perished from the Wight Walkers but somehow Daenerys and her fellow leaders led the armies to victory against the undead army. 

 

Daenerys still has nightmares about the war. It was nothing like the battles she fought in Essos. Watching soldiers die only to come back as the undead, ripping their human friends to pieces. The cries of men and women fighting to the death to protect the realm still ring through Daenerys’s ears, like if they were standing next to her.

 

Despite carrying the weight of the past on her shoulders Daenerys remained strong and became a leader many now respected. Though ruling as Queen did not come without its hardships. Sothoryos, a country believed to only have few tribes was actually a much larger country than previously thought. The northern shores of Sothoryos was vastly uninhabited, however new reports from traders have claimed that the country has a larger kingdom than Westeros and its army is close to reaching the shores of Ulthos and Essos 

 

Naturally this was one of the biggest concerns of her council members and on top of that there were rumours of rebels assembling militias in Casterly Rock and some cities in Essos. To say Daenerys was stressed would be the understatement of the century. 

 

Daenerys was trying her best to not let her fellow council members show how tense she was. Even as Tyrion and Yara spent hours arguing about what type of action should be taken against the rebels and the foreign army, the Dragon Queen remained composed. Well, minus her hands gripping the arm rest in a vice like hold while other council members voiced their thoughts on the rebels.

 

Thankfully Tyrion and Yara did eventually notice the slight tense posture of their Queen and subtle jaw clenches. Before the council could turn debate into a screaming match Tyrion managed to change the topic to the _Long Night_ anniversary tournament. The council took the bait and Yara reached for her wife’s hand under the table, giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

Immediately the Dragon Queen relaxed and gave a small smile to Yara and a nod to Tyrion, which he returned.

 

Which leads to where Daenerys is now; sitting in the Small Council chamber with her bored wife drinking as much wine as Tyrion Lannister and holding her hand.

 

She couldn’t blame Yara for drinking not cups but jugs of wine. The Small Council meeting had started after the sun first rose into the sky and now it was setting in the sea.

 

“-should we even be thinking about hosting the tournament whilst rumours of the townspeople of Casterly Rock are wanting to rebel? What about the army of Sothoryos?” Davos asked pointedly, wanting Tyrion to reconsider his proposition.

 

Yara rolled her eyes and huffed while lifting a jug of wine to her lips as Tyrion interjected, arguing that the tournament should still go on to celebrate the anniversary of the _Long Night_.

 

Discreetly, Daenerys gave her wife a look that any married couple would know and squeezed her hand. Yara begrudgingly placed her jug of wine on the table and straightened her back.

 

With gesture of her hand Daenerys silenced the members of the council. All of them staring intently for her command.

 

“I believe after much deliberation from today’s meeting the tournament for the tenth anniversary will go ahead as planned. As for the rumours of the rebel militia and the threat from south of Esso, Yara and I will go and visit our allies in the Riverlands to assemble an army. That will be all.”

 

Yara mumbled few curse words something along the lines of“Thank the fucking Drowned God” to which Daenerys promptly ignored as she said her goodbyes to the small council members and thanked them for their time. 

 

Once all the members of the small council left and there was only Daenerys and Yara left, the Queen of Dragons allowed herself relax ungraciously into her seat. She closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths as Yara poured her a glass of wine. “I wouldn’t get too comfortable your grace, we do have children who are awaiting for our return.”

 

Daenerys tried not to groan.

 

Of course her day wasn’t over. Being a mother of three children, a wife and a Queen; how could she think for a moment her day was over. Not that she didn’t love her family, of course she loved them but sometimes even a parent needs a moment of silence. Would it be such a bad idea to leave their children with the tutor a bit longer?

 

Probably, considering their eldest son took after Yara a bit too much.

 

She could picture the tutor crying in the corner of a room somewhere as their son caused mischief around the Keep.

 

“I suppose we should go rescue the poor tutor, I’m sure our son has made him lose all of his hair.”

 

Daenerys rose from her seat, stretching as Yara chuckled. “That prick could do with a bit of a haircut.” 

 

The Queen smiled at her wife’s comment and saw that the Ironborn was looking up and down at her, smirking suggestively. “All though,” the Ironborn started, standing up and backing the Queen against the table, “maybe we should leave the children a bit longer.” Yara’s hands brushed against the fabric of Daenerys’s dress, pulling at the straps when the sounds children running and a tutor yelling “Stop!” echoed in the corridors.

 

The two women had just enough time to compose themselves as their three children burst through the door, a tutor coming in behind them looking overwhelmed.

 

Both Daenerys and Yara looked slightly alarmed once they saw Maester Kenneth’s robes were burnt.

 

Daemon, First of his name and the eldest, followed by Vickon II and the youngest Rhaenys II, all shared the same mischievous smirk as the tutor apologised profusely to the Queen. “My sincerest apologies your Grace, I tried to stop them but-”

 

His voice fell silent as Daenerys raised her hand. “There is no need to apologise Maester Kenneth. I was just about to collect them from you. You may have the rest of the night off.”

 

A look of relief washed over him. He thanked the Queen profusely as he bowed and took his leave, ignoring the children snickering at his retreating figure. His robes were decorated in scorch marks and crude drawings made by white paint. 

 

Yara was snickering along with the their children until Daenerys raised an eyebrow. The room fell silent and the children stopped smiling.

 

“Would anyone like to explain why Maester Kenneth has scorch marks _and_ crude pictures on his robes?”

 

All three children pointed at each other, exclaiming

 

“It was her idea!”

 

“He did it!”

 

Daenerys looked at her wife, her eyebrow raised and a ghost of a smile graced her lips. Yara smirked and tilted her head; letting Daenerys decide on the punishment for this.

 

“Well, it appears that no-one wants to be honest so I guess I will have to punish you all,” The children’s jaws dropped comically and looked at Yara whom just shrugged. “You all will be helping the stable hands at first light.”

 

All three children groaned.

 

“That’s not fair!” Said Daemon, stomping his foot.

 

Yara raised her eyebrow, challenging her son. “Was what you did to Maester Kenneth fair?”

 

Daemon looked between his mothers, trying to find a reason but came up short from the stern looks of both women.

 

“No..” He muttered, arms crossed.

 

“Exactly, so you will listen to your mother and take your punishment.”

 

Daenerys smiled at Yara, proud that her wife could be stern without the Ironborn attitude or form of punishment. That was one of the traditions Daenerys did not want in raising her family. From what little Yara told her it was enough to send shivers down her spine. Not that Yara would do what her father did to her to the children; both agreed that there are some Ironborn punishments that are just plain cruel.

 

Deciding she had enough with arguing and stern voices; Daenerys led her family to the dining hall and explained what her children did to the Maester was wrong and promised a more severe punishment should they try something like that again.

 

Yara would have helped but she found herself admiring the figure of the Dragon Queen and planning to have alone time with her beautiful wife once their children are asleep.

 

**_XxXxXxX_ **

 

_Later that night…_

 

Naked bodies covered in sweat and a sheet of thin fabric were panting heavily in the moon and candle light. Daenerys’s hands clawed at her lover’s back, her hips meeting the thrusts of Yara’s hand. The pirate hissed at the delicious pain and took a pale breast to her mouth, teasing the Dragon Queen with hickies and well placed bites.

 

The Queen arched into her mouth.

 

“Oh Gods!”

 

Yara smirked, kissing around Dany’s breasts before finally taking a nipple into her waiting mouth. Dany’s hands moved from Yara’s shoulders to her hair, gently pulling her closer as she climbed higher to the edge.

 

It wouldn’t take much now, all Yara had to do was insert one more finger and a few thrusts. Though the devilish look in Yara’s eyes said it all. Daenerys would have to beg.

 

“Yara” Came a strained moan.

 

Daenerys knew the game she wanted to play but would not kneel to the pirate.

 

“Yes, your Grace?”

 

Hands gripped Yara’s hair and pulled. Yara playfully rolled her eyes and moved up her body, slowing her busy hand.

 

“Do not toy with your Queen.” Dany growled.

 

Yara tried not to laugh. “I guess I will have to stop then.”

 

She started to remove her hand before Daenerys grabbed her wrist.

 

“You would deny your Queen?” 

 

There was a dangerous glint in her eyes, Yara loved it. She felt her own wetness drip down her thighs.

 

“With all due respect your Grace, you said not to toy with you.”

 

Daenerys eyed her.

 

“As your Queen and _wife_ you will finish me.”

 

Yara raised a brow, still smirking as she resumed teasing her wife with her hand. Dany shuddered. Her fingers curled with each thrust, drawing a moan from the beauty below her.

 

It was not long until Daenerys arched her back and her warmth clenched Yara’s fingers, drenching in sweet honey.

 

They both laid beside each other panting for a while, enjoying the floating feeling of post ecstasy.

 

The thin sheet of cotton at the end of the bed was pulled up Yara, covering the Queens’ bodies. The last thing Yara wanted was for the servants to gaze upon her wife’s flesh.

 

Daenerys raised an eyebrow at her lover, smirking. She knew exactly why Yara always did that after making love.

 

A pale hand reached up to cup the sea rugged face. “You look beautiful my love.”

 

Yara grunted in response. “Not as beautiful as you.”

 

The Dragon Queen chuckled. “Not one for flattery are you?”

 

Yara simply shrugged and caressed her wife’s thigh.

 

Daenerys studied Yara’s features, concern worrying her brow and saw a flicker of emotion in Yara’s eyes.

 

“Something is bothering you.”

 

Yara looked away and sat up, showing many scars on her back from her time as Euron’s prisoner. 

 

Daenerys felt her breath hitch. Her heart pained with grief at the sight of those horrible scars. Slowly she sat up and reached out for her wife’s shoulder.

 

“My love?”

 

Without turning to look Yara gave a quiet response. “I want our children to come North with us.”

 

Daenerys tilted her head. It was not the response she was expecting from her wife. Timidly, she lowered her hand to touch Yara’s back, doing her best to avoid the scars.

 

She knew that was the best response she was going to get from the Iron Born; so Daenerys didn’t press her wife.

 

“Of course. Just don’t let Daemon ride by himself, remember what happen last time?”

 

Yara turned to face her wife and shared a smile with Daenerys.

 

The Queen of Dragons loved the moments where Yara shared this type of smile; the vulnerability hidden in it though tonight there was a new weight to Yara’s lips and eyes.

 

For the sake of her own sanity Daenerys pushed the idea of having a heartfelt talk with her wife, pulling the Iron Born into a kiss. The Queen moaned into soft lips and felt Yara bite her bottom lip. Daenerys hissed in pleasure.

 

She climbed on top of Yara, slowly pushing her down.

 

Yara watched as Dany lowered a hand between her thighs and moaned.

 

**_XxXxXxXxXxXx_ **

 

Later in the night Daenerys woke with a fright. The chill of the night air felt like it was squeezing her neck. She looked to her sleeping lover fearing the dead had returned but nothing seemed out of place.

 

Though this did little to calm her. Quietly she donned her woolen nightgown and left the room, following the hall down to where her children slept.

 

The heavy wooden door creaked and moaned as she opened it. Dany peered into the room and let out a breath. All three children were sound asleep.

 

She stayed by the door, waiting the dead to appear but no creature came from the night. 

 

Daenerys eventually left the hall to wander around the Dragonstone keep, passing patrolling guards until she found herself the Hall of Heroes.

 

The hall was decorated in statues carved into pillars, banners of fallen soldiers and paintings depicting the _Long Night War._ She walked past them all, looking at each painting and statue. Some paintings showed victories, others showed the terrors of the _Long Night._

 

Her gaze followed each moment to the end of the hall; three large paintings of the last battle.

 

In the centre was the Red Keep over looking the battlefield, walls of wild fire and the dead with the _Night King_ riding the icy dragon.

 

She stopped before the painting, her lips in a tight frown.

 

They won the war at _King’s Landing_ but it was the worst night of her life. Many friends died that night and the city became rubble in the morning. The dead were frozen and nothing remained except for a few ships to send the survivors home.

 

Daenerys touched the plaque that underneath the painting, tracing the names of the fallen; _Jaime Lannister, Jorah Mormont, Beric Dondarrion, Sandor Clegane, -_

 

She removed her hand, unable to finish the names lost.

 

She looked to the painting on the right. It depicted Jon and other heroes fighting the _Night King_ with Arya killing him. Then she looked to the left, a painting of the last defenders planning the final stand.

 

Daenerys let out a mirthless laugh. Never in a million years would she have worked with Cersei Lannister and yet that is what happened.

 

Cersei had evacuated the capital to Dorne, digging trenches filled with wild fire and prepared a plan to destroy Daenerys and the city itself. Instead, two years later Cersei and the Lannister army became their greatest ally in taking down the _Night King_ ’s forces. 

 

Walls of wild fire, ballistas, trebuchets and catapults took down many of the dead.

 

Cersei’s paranoia paid off and the living won. Well, not everyone lived. 

 

Tears pricked at Dany’s eyes as memories of fallen friends played in her mind.

 

She left the hall and entered the throne room. Daenerys stood frozen in the middle, looking at all of the banners on the pillars. Each banner was of the major houses in the Westeros and around the sigil were smaller sigils of each banner man.

 

Her heart broke.

 

Dany dropped to the ground, tears falling on the stone floor. 

 

_“I failed them”_

 

Softs sobs echoed in the room. 

 

It wasn’t long until she felt arms around her. Daenerys look behind her and saw Yara.

 

“Yara-” She choked out.

 

“I know love.” Came a whisper.

 

Yara looked to her own sigil on a pillar, her eyes wet.

 

“I know.”

 

**_XxXxXxXxXx_ **

 

Many weeks had gone by since Daenerys had left for Riverrun. She opted to travel by carriage with her children instead of flying Drogon. His size caused too much panic amongst the small folk. It was a shame but the Queen understood the worries of her people. 

 

As they passed each mile the terrain revealed the scars from the _Long Night._ Rocks, stones and trees were still cold to the touch, some trees were even petrified from the ice.

 

When she first arrived in Westeros Daenerys thought that the snow looked beautiful, now it was just a reminder of the people she lost.

 

Dragonstone had many damages from the ice but after ten years the weather was becoming warmer.

 

Rhaenys II looked out of the carriage window, her violet eyes wide with wonder as snowflakes drifted down from the sky.

 

“Mother look! The snow is falling.”

 

The Dragon Queen smiled at her youngest. “It is quite beautiful, isn’t?”

 

Daemon looked out the window but with boredom instead of wonder. “Why can’t I ride with other mother?”

 

“You know why Daemon.” 

 

Daemon groaned. “It was one time..”

 

Daenerys ignored his comment and stared out the window with her daughter, telling her stories of the people who used to live in the towns until Riverrun came into view.

 

The Queen of the North took up residence in her grandfather’s keep after her uncle died. Winterfell was still in ruins from the war. 

 

The ice on the keep was a silvery blue that glittered in the sunlight. Past the keep, the trees and the land of the Riverlands is an icy wasteland.

 

Her nephew Jon and his family are still searching for Bran Stark who went missing after the Night King was killed.

 

In the meantime Queen Sansa was running the North in Riverrun until Winterfell and the land is restored.

 

The carriage came to a complete stop in front of the main gate, the Stark banner flying above in the grey sky.

 

Daenerys let a small smile form when she saw her children talking about playing with their cousins. Sansa and Daenerys weren’t blood but after some time they became like family.

 

A miracle some might say.

 

But even families still had problems.

 

No one could know the truth of Jon Snow or who Daenerys's children and lover are.

 

**_XxXxXxXxXxXx_ **

 

Daenerys and Sansa sat across from each other in a private study, making small talk while occasionally watching their children play in the courtyard.

 

“I’m glad our children are getting along.” Sansa said with a smile.

 

“As am I”

 

There was short silence between the two. Daenerys looked at her children, thinking about a war with this Sothoryos army.

 

“Has Jon or Arya found Bran yet?”

 

Sansa looked away for a moment. “Sadly, no.”

 

Dany frowned. “Do you need any more people to help?”

 

“I don’t think it would matter to be honest.”

 

The Dragon Queen felt like she got stabbed. Ten years of not knowing if your brother is alive; it would have destroyed her.

 

“Anyway, let’s talk about why you are here. Is it true that there is an army coming from Sothoryos?”

 


End file.
